ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Savana
Houston, Texas | music = "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins | affiliation = Sudden Death | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling Global Impact Wrestling | brand = | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Heavy Flyer | finisher = "Savana’s Chamber of Pain" (High-Angle Boston Crab) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Insanity LIVE from Green Bay (October 16, 2007) | record = 10-12 | accomplishments = • LPW Hardcore Champion | retired = }} Andy Savana (born October 2, 19??) is an American professional e-wrestler, currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). As a part of LPW's Insanity brand, he is a member of Sudden Death with Black Ada and Son of Shockey. Currently, he reigns as the LPW Hardcore Champion. Due to unstable mind conditions, Savana requires heavy medication to keep himself in check. Without his meds, things often get out of control. Although his intentions are good, his attitude borders cocky. Career Lords of Pain Wrestling Savana signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in July 2007, assigned to the Insanity brand. His first match-up would be against The Entourage's Jeff Watson. Watson was still out to gain his first win and Savana was out to win his first-ever match in LPW. Before the match though, Savana would be the attacker of a doctor at an asylum he was being held at. This only made Savana angry as information was being held from him. In his debut match, Savana successfully rolled Watson up for his first victory. After having a show off to rest, Savana was assigned to be the first opponent for Savage. After intense weeks of fighting words and tossing each other's gimmicks out the window. They finally met up in Dallas, Texas. However, during the match while Savana had Savage in the Savana's Chamber of Pain, Vendetta's promo aired and when it was over, Savana had Savage rolled up for the win. Savage would claim that he was distracted. Savana would provide a home video of Savana winning the match without Savage even noticing the promo. That same show he would be involved in a fight backstage with Joe Broccoli and Big B. Brown. Magic, The Rabbi, and Savana fought them and were beating them down until Blackwell came and evened things up. A six-man tag team match was announced for EndGame, which saw Magic, Rabbi, and Savana victorious. After winning at Endgame, Savana would then lead a rookie team into Altered Reality IV, but would not be victorious. Afterwards, he aligned himself with Hatchet Ryda and Blackwell to form Pysch Ward. Together Savana and Blackwell attempted to win the Transatlantic Title in a title tournament but Rato, of MWA, ruined both of their plans. The two of them would then be granted a tag title match against Tromboner Man and Rato at Honor Roll. They came close but ultimately loss their title match. Afterwards, Savana went on a six match losing streak that would ultimately change his way of thinking. Just months after failing to win the tag titles, he turned on Hatchet Ryda by attacking him after a successful title defense. He aligned with Sudden Death in the end and now has his sights set on the Hardcore Title. After kidnapping Jessica while Hatchet fought in the Beanstalk Match, Savana would then go on to defeat Hatchet Ryda to end his record Hardcore Title Reign. The next show after Body Count would see Savana gain a pinfall victory over Hatchet Ryda, who after the end results of Body Count, was the reigning World Champion of Insanity. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Savana’s Chamber of Pain (High-Angle Boston Crab) ** Suicide Dive (Swanton off the Top Rope) * Signature moves ** European Uppercut ** Shoulder Block ** Scoop Slam ** Suplex variations *** Northern Lights Suplex *** Reverse Suplex *** Belly-to-Belly Suplex ** Kick ** Monkey Toss ** Clothesline ** Backdrop ** STO ** Headlock ** Head butt ** Samoa Drop ** Top Rope Leg Drop ** Neckbreaker ** Enziguri ** Knee to the Stomach ** DDTs ** Legdrop ** Moonsault ** Hurricanranna ** Top Rope Flying Clothesline * Theme music ** "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by Smashing Pumpkins * Entrance Video ** Youtube.com: Andy Savana Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Hardcore Championship (current) Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers